Stay The Night
by Dauntless Cake in Forks
Summary: Isabella Swan, marcada por la perdida de sus padres, trata de vivir su vida lo mejor que puede en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Jasper se encarga de hacerla feliz. Pero cuando Edward Cullen, el prototipo de chico perfecto, llegue al pueblo desequilibra la balanza de felicidad de la chica. ¿Sera para hacerla más feliz o hará todo lo contrario? UA.
1. Isabella Swan

_Algo que deberías saber sobre Isabella Swan:_

Su madre la abandono cuando tenía tres años. Y su padre murió cuando cumplió diecisiete.

_Su único amigo:_

Jasper Whitlock.

_Una palabra que definía perfectamente a Isabella:_

Libros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es lo que necesitan saber por ahora jaja espero que quieran seguir leyendo :3 y saben… Los comentarios hacen que quiera actualizar más rápido y más seguido *-* Nos leemos :*


	2. Alice Cullen

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**La mejor manera de averiguar si puedes confiar en alguien es confiando en ellos." **

**Ernest Hemingway.**

**Capítulo 1: **Alice Cullen.

-Bells, ve a la fiesta.- Oí a Jasper frustrado desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Pero no quiero.- Volví a decir, sintiéndome tonta por el puchero que estaba en mis labios; Jasper ni siquiera lo podía ver.

Apenas llegue a casa llame a Jasper y le conté detalladamente como había conversado con esta extraña chica en la cafetería hace un par de horas.

Alice Cullen se acercó a mí, caminando elegantemente desde el mostrador con una taza de café en una mano y un pequeño bolso en la otra.

- Soy Alice.- Dijo sonriéndome. Forcé una ligera sonrisa y baje mi libro dejando un marca páginas de Harry Potter en la página en la que quede. Odia cuando me interrumpían mientras leía.

_Lo primero que vi fue su oscuro cabello apuntando a todas las direcciones alrededor de su cabeza. Su perfecta piel blanca estaba tan impecable como recordaba haberla visto antes y sus brillantes ojos marrones me miraban con alegría. Su esbelto cuerpo estaba vestido con un ligero vestido de seda con flores azules y blancas, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía las mangas largas; por supuesto ella se podía dar el lujo de usar un vestido como ese, su cuerpo era perfecto y hoy era en un día cálido en el pequeño pueblo que Forks (¡Lo sé! Raro.). Llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón de al menos 10 centímetros, yo no lo soportaría. _

_- Se quién eres.- Le respondí, bajando la miranda hasta el libro cerrado en mis manos, realmente quería volver a abrirlo y leer. Era Eleanor & Park de Rainbow Rowell._

_- Bien. Yo también se quién eres.- Por supuesto que lo sabe, aparentemente todo el maldito pueblo lo sabía. Ella miraba la silla delante de mí como si quisiera sentarse sobre ella, al parecer mi mirada le advirtió que no era buena idea._

_- Genial.- Respondí mirando directamente el libro, tal vez ella entendiera la idea y me dejara sola._

_- Escucha, daré una fiesta en mi casa esta noche. Me encantaría que fueras y realmente quiero que seamos amigas._

_Sus manos se colocaron sobre el respaldo de la silla de plástico y desee que no se sentara. No lo hizo._

_- ¿Estas drogada? – Ella se veía demasiado feliz._

_- ¡No! De verdad quiero que seamos amigas, y estaría feliz de tenerte hay esta noche; algo me dice que será una buena noche. Supongo que sabes donde vivo, puedes llegar a partir de las 7:00 pm – Estuve a punto de preguntarle si la habían hechizado para hacer esto, pero esa era estúpido, es obvio que si la fuesen hechizado ella no me lo diría.- aquí tienes.- Escribió algo en una servilleta de esas que estaban apiladas a un lado de la mesa y me la entrego.- Es mi número, puedes llamarme o escribirme a cualquier hora. De verdad quiero que vengas Isabella. Entonces, me tengo que ir. Llámame, o escríbeme. Nos vemos._

_Se despidió con la mano con una enorme sonrisa en los labios._

Jasper conocía bien a la chica, antes de que Jasper fuese a la universidad ellos compartían varios amigos, por lo que hablaban entre ellos regularmente.

- Ella es rara.- Le dije a Jasper, lo cual no era mentira, ella lo era y él lo sabía.

- No es rara, solo es bastante peculiar. Bells, cuando yo no estoy en Forks nunca sales y deberías hacerlo más.- Él tenía razón, pero no me daban ganas de salir sin él. Tampoco era como que estaba en depresión ni nada, solo no quería salir si no era necesario.

- Jazz, No quiero ir. No iré. Mi última palabra. Podía quedarme en casa y terminar de leer Eleanor & Park, esa idea si me gustaba.

- Hagamos esto. Si vas esta noche a la fiesta de Alice prometo pasar el fin de semana contigo.- El bastardo si sabía cómo manipularme.

- Hecho.- Ni siquiera lo tuve que pensar. Solo era una fiesta, lidiaría con ello.

- Bien, tu ve a la fiesta y enamórate de alguien y… ¿Sabes qué? No te enamores de alguien, eso no me gustaría nada. – Reí y comencé a jugar con el anillo de oro en mi dedo anular.- y me tendrás ahí mañana en la noche hasta el lunes en la mañana.

- ¡Oh Dios! Iré a la estúpida fiesta, pero te quiero aquí mañana ¿Okay? – Le pregunte, amando esta parte de nuestra conversación.

- Okay.- Respondió con una risita.

- Okay.- Volví a decir sonriendo como una tonta.

- Bella, te amo. Sé que Alec te molesta, pero tiene que ir conmigo mañana; su novia lo deje y el tipo esta por el piso, no puedo dejarlo así.- Alec era su tonto pero guapo compañero de habitación en la universidad. El había venido con Jasper varias veces y cuando yo visitaba a Jasper Alec siempre estaba ahí. Era divertido, pero a veces malditamente molesto. Juro que a veces quería golpearlo en las pelotas para que dejara de joder.

- Tal vez puedas conocer al prodigio Cullen, escuche que va a pasar unos meses en Forks.- Dijo Jasper cuando no dije nada sobre Alec.

- Hey, me parece genial que Alec venga, su estupidez hace falta de vez en cuando. Voy a ducharme y cambiarme para ir a la cosa. Te amo, ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¿Okay?

- Okay.- Lo escuche decir antes de colgar y caminar hasta mi armario.

Ahora, ¿Qué carajos iba a usar en la fiesta de Alice Cullen?

Antes de la ducho le mande un texto a Alice diciéndole que estaría ahí, ella respondió con montones de caritas felices y un "estupendo".

Después de pasar un par de horas frente al armario escuche mi teléfono vibrar, era Jasper _"Viste lo de siempre ;)" _No era mucho texto, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Justo a tiempo Jazz.

Tome los primeros jean que tocaron mis manos y me los puse rápidamente sobre mi ropa interior de pequeños besos rosas. Camine hasta mi cama y me senté, debajo estaban mis Converse rojas, me las puse sin medias, nunca me gustaron esas cosas así que nunca las usaba, por eso muchas veces mis pies apestaban. Opte por una camiseta roja con una frase en blanco _"Pizza. The answer is always Pizza." _Puse el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y las llaves en el delantero.

Baje las escaleras, pasando por la cocina para tomar las llaves de mi vieja camioneta Chevy de sobre la pequeña mesa y salí de la casa cerrando con llave.

- No puedo creer que voy a hacer eso.- Dije cuando la camioneta encendió, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor; mientras pisaba el acelerador hacia la casa de los Cullen el ruido fue bajando. Bien, la camioneta era vieja. Sí, no tenía el mejor aspecto y sonido; pero fue un regalo de mi papa, y era acogedora por dentro y la amaba. A demás, era del color favorito de Patch.

Parecía como si estuviese haciendo un gran drama por salir de casa son Jasper, pero no era asi. Desde la muerte de mi padre solo había tenido a Jasper, solo podía confiar en él y también solo _quería_ confiar en él. Estaba tan acostumbrada a Jasper que cuando él no estaba simplemente no quería salir, no tenía ganas y listo. Estando en casa me sentía más cerca de mi padre, aun si el ya no estaba conmigo.

Cuando faltaban un par de kilómetros para llegar a casa a Alice Cullen el pánico comenzó a correr por todo mi cuerpo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba pensado? ¿Ir a un lugar donde no conozco a nadie más que a la extraña chica de cabello puntiagudo? Estaba siendo paranoica, pero no podía controlarme. Yo era el tipo de chica que se quedaba en casa leyendo, no el tipo de chica que iba a fiestas en día de escuela. Todos los presentes iban a saber quién era yo, la tonta hija del jefe de policía muerto, la chica que vivía sola en esa casa llena de recuerdos. Ellos hablarían de mí, siempre lo hacían y al parecer ignoraban el hecho de que yo podía escucharlos.

Mi trasero silbo y saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo, otro mensaje de Jasper esta vez solo era una palabra _"¿Okay?" _

Juro por el Ángel que este chico me conocía mejor que yo misma, el sabia exactamente como manejar la situación aun sin saber realmente que había una situación.

"_Okay."_ Le respondí de vuelta y seguí conduciendo. No iba a ser tan malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Sugerencias? Diré algo, Bella tiene razones para ser como es, no la critiquen sin conocerla realmente, y juro que amaran a Jasper. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos a Edward *-* ¿Un review? Estaré actualizando al menos 3 veces a la semana, por si quieren saber, pero igual si dejan buenos comentarios podría subir hasta 6 capítulos por semana :3 . Nos leemos luego :* Gracias por leer, Four ira a lanzarle cuchillos a todas por eso :3


	3. El prodigio Cullen

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Sometimes people are beautiful.**

**Not in looks.**

**Not in what they say.**

**Just in what they are."**

**Markus Zusak.**

**Capítulo 1: **El prodigio Cullen.

Bien, no se veía tan mal.

Había escuchado a Jasper decir lo geniales que eran las fiestas de Alice Cullen, el asistió a un par cuando todavía iba al instituto.

Había al menos unos cincuenta metros del camino de entrada adornados con velas encendidas, brillando dentro de algún pequeño frasco de vidrio. La imponente casa de los Cullen lucia mucho más grande de noche; podía ver las paredes y ventanales de cristal.

Estacione a varios metro de la entrada habían al menos veinte autos aparte del mío. Respire profundamente antes de tener los ovarios suficientes para bajar. Camine lentamente hacia la entrada; la gran puerta de madera y cristal estaba abierta y a través de las paredes poda ver como el primer piso estaba lleno de movimiento, personas bailando, hablando y bebiendo de vasos de plástico rojo.

Me llene de valor y entre. Lo primero que note fue la música, Satisfaction de Los Rolling Stones, eso fue como una señal. Travis Maddox estaba en la casa, perras.

Alice llego antes de que comenzara a sentirme incomoda, tenía un vaso de plástico en cada mano y una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Vestía otro vestido, este apenas cubría sus muslos y dejaba ver se escote, era negro al igual que sus zapatos. Se veía hermosa.

- ¡Viniste! – Deposito un sonoro beso en mi mejilla y me abrazo, me dio un vaso lleno de cerveza y lo acepte. Esto iba a ser malo.

La sala no estaba muy iluminada, pero lo suficiente. Reconocí a montones de personas del instituto, ellos nos miraban a Alice y a mí, y cuando yo los miraba de vuelta apartaban las miradas incomodos.

- Te dije que iba a venir.- Le dije medio sonriendo. Su emoción era linda. Me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta un sofá de tres plazas gris un poco apartado de los demás invitados.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Alice, cómodamente sentada a mi lado, ella realmente quería hablar conmigo, así que iba a dejar de ser una malcriada y conversar un poco.

- Genial, digo… no he terminado de leer Eleanor & Park y eso me estresa, quiero terminarlo rápido. Pero todo bien. ¿Tu como estas?- Le pregunte, realmente tenía un problema ¿Tenía que hablar de libros en cada conversación que tenía con alguien?

- Eres tan linda.- Rio ella.- Espera aquí, te voy a presentar a alguien.- Se levantó antes de que le dijera que no y fue escaleras arriba.

La casa realmente era hermosa, las pareces blanca estaban adornadas con cuadros bastante interesantes, yo no sabía nada de arte, pero se veía bastante bonito, los muebles se veían todos lujosos y estaba todo increíblemente limpio.

- ¿Eres Bella Swan? – Pregunto una rubia parándose delante de mí. Su cabello no era nada natural, y su vestido me hacía pensar que lo que ella realmente quería era estar desnuda, era rojo. Sus labios sobrecargados con brillo labial me sonrieron.

- Estoy segura que ya lo sabes.- Murmure fríamente, ella estaba tan cerca que escucho por sobre la música.

- Sigues siendo adorable.- Soltó una risita. Tome hasta la última gota de mi vaso antes de que ella volviera a hablar.- Solo quería preguntarte como esta Jasper.- Sus cejas se alzaron con diversión.- ¿Su padre lo sigue golpeando?

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba parada delante de ella y mi puño tocaba furiosamente la parte izquierda de su cara, ella me miro con sorpresa, con los ojos llorosos y sosteniendo su mejilla enrojecida con ambas manos. Di un paso adelante y ella dio dos hacia atrás.

- Puedes continuar hablando mierda sobre Jasper, pero volveré a hacer lo mismo, perra.- Grite. Me di cuenta de que todos en la sala nos miraban. Genial, un espectáculo.- ¿Cómo coño te atreves a hablar de Jasper? ¿Lo conoces? Y aun si lo conocieras, no tienes ningún puto derecho de hablar de él.

- Marcie, vete antes de que la chica te rompa la cara.- Una voz masculina dijo detrás de mí, quería ver quien era, pero la furia no me dejaba apartar la miraba de la estúpida delante de mí. Quería asesinarla. Tal vez lanzarle un _Crucio_ o convertirla en Repudiada.

- Edward, ella me golpeo y todo por su estúpido amigo.- Di otro paso hacia ella volviendo a cerrar el puño, lista para otro asalto; pero la chica rápidamente corrió a un lado y me esquivo, vi como salía por la puerta todavía sosteniendo su mejilla. Puta.

- Voy a emborracharme tanto.- Murmure molesta. Las personas ya se habían comenzado a dispersar y ya no me miraban, no más de lo usual.

- No creo que esa sea buena idea, podrías golpear a otra persona.- Era la misma voz que le había pedido a la chica que se fuera, me giro y le enfrenté.

- Dame una cerveza y no golpeare a nadie.- Por las barbas de Dumbledore, el tipo era hermoso. Cabello obrizo, y desordenado, piel blanca y pulida, sus ojos verdes, del tipo de ojos que ves en comerciales de perfumes, lo sé yo tampoco entendía el significado de esos comérciales. Era alto, mucho más alto que yo, tal vez un poco más alto que Jasper.

- No me puedo negar a tan encantadora petición.- Dijo volviéndose y caminando a no sé dónde, también tenía un buen trasero.

Me senté donde había estado antes de la rubia y espere, quería llamar a Jasper y contarle todo, pero él iba a estar tan molesto. Eventualmente le diría, solo no quería que cancelara su fin de semana en Forks.

- Aquí tienes.- El chico de ojos verdes me tendió un vaso rojo y lo bebí todo en un trago, arrugue la cara y puse el vaso vacío en una mesa de café situada a un lado del sofá. El chico se sentó a mi lado.- Soy Edward Cullen.

- El prodigio.- Dije recordando lo que había dicho Jasper más temprano.- Lo siento.- Le tendí mi mano.- Bella Swan.

- Mucho gusto.- Agito un poco mi mano y luego la sostuvo más del tiempo necesario. Si fuese un libro en este momento nos estaríamos enamorando; yo solo quería más cerveza y estoy segura de que el solo se aseguraba de que yo no golpeara a nadie.

- Lamento lo que paso, pero no debía hablar mal de Jasper, no debía hablar de Jasper.- Dije a la defensiva. Tuve razonas para golpearla.

- Oh, Marcie es una idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero las personas no tienen el valor de enfrentarla.- Él sonreía, sus dientes estaban un poco torcidos, era tan bello.

- Alice me hice venir a hablarte, al parecer estamos destinados a estar juntos.- Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, rodé la mirada por la habitación y vi a Alice hablando con al menos cinco chicos en las escaleras, cada cinco segundos nos daba una mirada a su hermano y a mí.

- Esa chica es tan extraña.- Dije antes de darme cuenta de a quien se lo decía.- Lo siento, es tu hermana.- Me tape los labios con las manos.

- Oh, no le des importancia. Mi hermana esta chiflada, lo se.- El seguía sonriendo. En este momento lo podía comparar con Levi del libro Fangirl, siempre sonriendo (NA: Fangirl de Rainbow Rowell, es un libro genial, sino lo han leído deberían )

- Bien.- Sonreí también, él se levantó rodeo el sofá y cuando me gire lo vi en una mesa llena de vasos rojos, Edward traía uno en una mano.

- Aquí tienes.- Me lo tendió y volví a hacer lo mismo, lo tome de un solo trago.- Si quieres estar ebria apuesto a que lo vas a lograr bastante rápido.

- Si fuese tenido mi varita no fuese usado mi puño.- Dije bromeando; al darme cuenta de la referencia a Harry Potter me sentí tonta, Edward solo seguía sonriendo.

- Mi hermana me dijo que te gusta leer, ¿Cuál es tu favorito? – Pregunto, obviando lo de la varita. Que bello.

- Si de verdad piensas que puedo elegir solo un favorito estás loco. Tengo como noventa favoritos.- El dejo de sonreír y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Cuántos libros has leído? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada, volviendo a sonreír.

- Más de cien.- Respondí encogiendo de hombros. Intente recordar el nombre de la canción que estaba sonando, sabía que sabía el nombre, pero no podía recordarlo.

- Esos son muchos libros.- Dijo Edward, al parecer bastante impresionado, le debí parecer toda una Geek en ese momento.

- ¿Tu qué haces? Jasper dijo que ibas a estar aquí unos meses, ¿Por qué? – Mas hablar de él y menos hablar de mí.

- Me gradué en medicina, y voy a estar aquí unos meses con mi padre en el hospital mientras comienzo con mi especialización. Pediatría.- Él sonreía con suficiencia, se podía decir que estaba bastante orgulloso de lo que había logrado. Aparte de ser hermoso y divertido iba a curar niños.

- Espera, ¿Jasper te hablo de mí?- Estaba notablemente sorprendido.

- Si, nunca antes me había hablado de ti, solo de Alice, pero menciono que escucho que estabas en el pueblo.

- A Jasper no le agrado, nunca supe porque.- Su ceño estuvo fruncido por un momento, pero al mirarme volvió a sonreír.

- A Jasper no le agrada un montón de gente, no profundices en eso.- Absolutamente no era que estaba hablando mal de Jasper, pero era verdad; habían personas que él apenas conocía y le desagradaban mucho, así era él.

- Tu le agradas, y si lo defiendes con puños se ve que él te agrada bastante.- Comento bebiendo un sorbo de su propio vaso, estaba casi lleno. Me sentí alcohólica a su lado.

- Jasper es lo único que tengo, lo amo más que a nada, no es solo agrado.- Le dije. Él estaba sorprendido. Era un tema algo profundo para una primera conversación, pero quería ser totalmente honesta con el chico sobre Jasper.

- ¿Son pareja? – Pregunto frunciendo tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se juntan, eso se veía adorable.

- No.- Reí, no era la primera vez que me lo preguntaban.- Pero, somos un paquete; me quieres a mí y tiene que agradarte Jasper. No estoy insinuando que tú me quieras, para nada. Tampoco es que quiera que tú me quieras, aunque no estaría molesta si me quisieras, ¿sabes qué? Me voy a callar.- Dije sonrojándome, demonios, estaba actuando como una idiota.

- Eres tan linda.- Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Otra cerveza?

- Por favor.- Asentí sin verlo a la cara, probablemente piensa que tengo un problema.

Volvió a caminar hasta la mesa con vasos, le dio un largo trago al suyo y tomo dos. Su hermana se acercó medio corriendo hacia él y hablaron por unos segundos, vi como el asentía y ella daba saltitos aplaudiendo. Ellos eran tan físicamente parecidos.

Edward camino hasta l sofá y se volvió a sentar conmigo. Volví a mirar a Alice y ella alzo sus dos pulgares en aprobación y estaba asintiendo; volví a mirar a su hermano que tendió el vaso con cerveza hacia mí. Esta vez tome un pequeño sorbo y deje el vaso en mis manos.

- Alice ya está planeando nuestra boda.- Dijo y rio.

- ¿Boda? – Volví a tomar del vaso bajo su atenta mirada.

- Bueno, la boda no. Pero ya sabe a dónde te voy a llevar para nuestra primero cita. Te voy a llevar a comer Pizza.- Su mirada fue hasta mi estómago y lo entendí.

- Pizza. La respuesta siempre es Pizza.- Ambos sonreímos como idiotas y reíamos.

Como dije, Edward Cullen es hermoso. Y no solo hablo físicamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._:-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí, segundo capítulo ¿Qué piensan de Edward? Dejen comentarios, para saber si les va gustando la historia y para poder continuarla. Mañana o el jueves otro capitulo :3

Nos leemos, y que tengan sueños espirituales con Adrian (Si saben quien es xD)


	4. Cerveza, Chocolate y Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

Quería decirles que escribi esto escuchando a James Blunt. Amo al tipo 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"**La cerveza es la prueba de que Dios nos ama y desea nuestra felicidad."**

**Benjamin Franklin.**

**Capítulo 3: **Cervezas, chocolate y Harry Potter.

Mi cabeza me estaba matando, Dios, dolía como el demonio. Maldita cerveza. No la iba a volver a tomar.

Estire el brazo más cómodamente y abrí los ojos. No había mucha luz en la habitación, solo había una pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida. Una lámpara que no era mía, en un escritorio que no era mío en una habitación que no era mía. ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Me pregunte sentándome con la espalda pegada al respaldo de la cama, era de madera. Toque mi estómago, al menos no estaba desnuda.

Mire hacia el escritorio, donde había montones de libros apilados y una computadora portátil cerrada. Moví la mirada al lado opuesto de la cama y ahí estaba el, Edward Cullen. No tenía la camiseta azul de anoche, en realidad, no tenía camiseta en absoluto. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las sábanas blancas que deberían estar cubriendo el colchón, llevaba puestos unos jeans y sus boxers se veían debajo de estos.

Anoche después de hablar de libros y películas por horas con Edward había estado tan cansada que cuando Edward me ofreció su cama no pude negarme. El cansancio y unos cuantos vasos de cerveza pudieron conmigo. Pase las manos por mi cabello y era un desastre, intente arreglarlo y pude manejarlo un poco.

Un teléfono comenzó a sonar, se escuchaba muy bajo, como si algo evitara que el sonido alcanzara todo su volumen. Escuche bien el tono y supe que Jasper estaba llamando, ese era su tono. _Fight for Your Right to Party _de los _Beastie Boys._

- Edward. - Susurre intentado mover su pesado y medio desnudo cuerpo a un lado para poder tomar mi teléfono. La canción paro y volvió a comenzar.

El chico tenía un buen pecho, de esos que podría lamer si fuese el tipo de chicas que lame pechos. Tenía vello, y eso me gusto. Siempre sentí raro sobre los chicos que se depilaban por completo. Sus brazos eran musculosos, sin llegar a ser muy grandes.

- Edward.- Dije un poco más alto. Él se removió un poco, pero seguí sin poder alcanzar el teléfono.

Me arrodille y trate de meter mis manos debajo de él. Su piel estaba tibia y suave, Dios, el chico se sentía bien.

- ¿Podrías hacer que se detenga? El teléfono.- Su voz estaba amortiguada por la almohada debajo de su cara. Adorable.

- Podría, si levantaras tu trasero y me dejaras tomarlo.- Dije sonriendo. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada, pero lentamente se levantó y me dejo tomar el teléfono antes de volver a tirarse sin cuidado sobre la cama.

Diecisiete llamadas pérdidas de Jasper y cinco de Alec. Mierda. Llame a Jasper y respondió después del primer pitido.

- ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás? – No sonaba molesto, solo cansado.- Bella, sabias que veníamos hoy. Alec me está rompiendo las pelotas por no tener las llaves.

- Lo siento.- Dije más alto de lo que debería, lo sentía mucho.- Estoy en la cama de Edward Cullen.

- ¿Qué? – Claramente no se lo esperaba. Respiro hondo y supe que estaba esperando a que yo continuara.

Edward abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en mí. Su cabello estaba desastroso y aun así que veía hermoso. Me sonrió mientas apoyaba la mejilla sobre la mano izquierda para estar más cómodo.

- Te cuento después.

- Creo que tome demasiadas cervezas anoche.- Edward alzo una ceja y le saque la lengua.- Voy saliendo para allá. Los voy a compensar. Jasper lo siento.

- Si te quieres quedar con el chico te puedes quedar Bella. Podemos ir a la cafetería y esperarte.- Hablaba en serio, pero yo no quería hacerlo. Y por lo que lo conocía él también me quería ver.

- ¿Estás loco? Voy enseguida, te quiero ver idiota. Me has hecho más falta que de costumbre. Compraremos cerveza, y mucho chocolate y será noche de Harry Potter, aunque Alec se ponga estúpido ambos sabemos que ama Harry Potter

Jasper rió y Edward se levantó de la cama, su sonrisa se había ido y su ceño estaba fruncido. Encendió el interruptor de la luz y todo el techo se ilumino. Su habitación era impresionante. También descorrió una larga y ancha cortina azul oscuro que ocultaba casi toda su pared del fondo.

- Bien, tendré las cosas antes de que llegues. Muero por verte.- Dijo antes de colgar.

- Tus paredes están llenas de ecuaciones matemáticas y formulas químicas.- Dije sorprendida. Mis paredes estaban llanas de portadas y frases de libros.

- Sí. Así me las aprendía mejor.- comento indiferente. Abrió dos puertas de madera blancas y saco una camiseta blanca y alzando los brazos se la puso.

Una pared estaba completamente hecha de cristal y del otro lado el bosque se dejaba ver de la forma más natural posible, era una vista increíble; los altos árboles, los arbustos… Debería ser bonito despertarse con eso.

Grandes estanterías llenas de docenas de libros, todos de diferentes tamaños y colores. Un equipo de sonido con una repisa al lado llena de CDs apilados unos sobre otros. Habían varios cojines esparcidos por todo el suelo de madera y un televisor pantalla plana colgaba de la pares, de unas ciento veinte pulgada; imagine lo bien que se vería Harry Potter en esa cosa.

El tipo tenía buen gusto.

Mis _Converse _estaban en el piso de madera, a un lado de la cama. Me los puse lo más rápidamente que pude y me levante, caminando hacia la puerta. Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama, parecía tener una batalla interna bastante complicada. Espere.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Pregunto todavía sin mirarme.

- La acabas de hacer.- Respondí riendo, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y luego me miro serio.- Bien, pregunta.

- ¿Por qué…? Jasper…- El tipo no tenía ni idea.- ¿Por qué Jasper es tan importante para ti?- Pregunto al fin. Sonreí.

- Cuando llevas casi doce años conociendo y compartiendo con alguien, las persona se vuelve bastante importante para ti.- Respondí acercándome a él. Si Jasper no me estuviera esperando me hubiese sentado a su lado.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Dijo mirándome con interés. Me debatí entre contarle o no.

- Mi padre, él detuvo a su padre unas cuantas veces cuando éramos niños. Por manejar ebrio, por alterar el orden público, por resistirse a un arresto, por atacar a un oficial.- Mi mente reprodujo una especie de presentación _Power Point_ de todas las veces que había visto al padre de Jasper ebrio y en la cárcel.- Un día de un mes de Septiembre, varios días después de mi cumpleaños, a mi padre le avisaron que habían problemas con Jeb Whitlock y como no le daba tiempo de llevarme a casa me llevo con él. El tipo estaba amenazando con un arma a su vecino porque su perro había hecho pipi en su porche.- Edward me miraba fijamente, escuchando con atención a todo lo que decía.- Jasper estaba escondido en su casa, el solo tenía diez años, Así que mi padre arresto al suyo y nos llevó a Jasper y a mí a nuestra casa. El paso la noche ahí; no tenía más familiares cerca y mi padre no lo iba a dejar en uno de esos horribles lugares de acogida. Jasper no hablo en toda la noche, pero yo continuaba repitiéndole que todo estaba bien, que no lo iba a dejar solo y que iba a estar con él.

Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Recordarlo todo me producía un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Edward limpio mi mejilla delicadamente, con su dedo índice y con su silencio me indicó que podía seguir.

- Jeb Whitlock pasaba más tiempo bebiendo y en la cárcel que en su casa, así que cada día Jasper pasaba más tiempo en mi casa. Cuando cumplió doce solo iba a su casa a buscar más ropa; su padre no tenía ni idea de que no estaba viviendo en su casa. Cada día nos hicimos mejores amigos; dormíamos juntos, íbamos a la escuela juntos, cada cosa la hacíamos juntos y mi padre estaba encantado. Charlie sabia la gran persona que era Jasper y lo trataba como a su propio hijo.- Recordé como mi padre pasaba horas estudiando con Jasper, cuando ambos jugaban futbol en el patio trasero, cuando escondían mis libros para hacerme enojar.- Un día su padre fue a la escuela, él tendría casi doce años y su padre le dio la paliza de su vida, delante de todos en el recreo; le grito y lo trato horrible.- Hice una mueca.- Los profesores llegaron después de que el fuese golpeado a Jasper, y por supuesto, de inmediato llamaron a mi padre.

Me senté al lado de Edward y el tomo mi mano entre las suyas, apretándola ligeramente. Sus manos eran suaves.

- Desde ese día Jasper vivió permanentemente con nosotros, pero las personas nunca dejaron de hablar de cómo golpearon a Jasper.- Recordé a la estúpida de la fiesta, de cómo se había burlado y quise tenerla en frente de nuevo.- Jasper me ayudo a superar muchas cosas, siempre estuvimos juntos, siempre nos defendíamos, aunque yo tampoco podía hacer mucho por el en la escuela.- Medio reí.- Éramos como hermanos. Luego fuimos novios, y fue la mejor relación que alguien pueda tener. Jasper fue mi primer todo, primer novio, amigo, amiga, mi primer lector, primer amor.- Deje de mirar el suelo y mire a Edward.- Por eso digo que somos un paquete; no me voy a separar de Jasper por un chico, por absolutamente nada, y si alguien quiere estar conmigo tiene que saber que Jasper siempre va a estar ahí, siempre.

- Es un buen paquete.- comento con una sonrisa, se la devolví y me levante de la cama.- Mi hermana tiene tu número, te voy a llamar Isabella. Tal vez otro día me puedes contar porque no mencionaste a tu madre.

- Tal vez.- Respondí con una mueca. Mi teléfono volvió a reproducir la canción de los _Beastie Boys_ y lo saque de mi bolsillo.

- Ya voy.- Dije al recibir la llamada.

- Mueve el trasero, Alec necesita ir al baño, y no es la clase de cosas que quieres en uno de los árboles del jardín.- Escuche como Alec le grataba a Jasper como yo no necesitaba saber eso.

- Esperare a llegar a casa solo para ir al baño primero que el.- Dijo soltando una carcajada, Jasper también rio. En unos minutos estoy allá. Te cocinare como recompensa.

- Bells, me matas. Trae tu lindo trasero aquí, ya tengo las cervezas y el chocolate. Y Alec se está haciendo encima, así que ambos te necesitamos aquí.

- Sé que me necesitas.- Reí.- Voy saliendo.- Jasper colgó y me volví hacia Edward.

- Quiero besarte tanto ahora.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Di un paso hacia la puerta y me reí.

- Mi aliento apesto Cullen. Otro día.- Abrí la puerta.

- Ta llamare e iremos por esa Pizza de la que te hable anoche.

Me despedí con la mano y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Camine tranquilamente por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, con una tonta sonrisa en mi cama. Conocer a Edward Cullen me había puesto desconcertantemente contenta. Mi camioneta estaba donde la había dejado anoche, la abrí, entre y cantando _In The City_ de _Kevin Rudolf_ maneje tranquilamente hasta mi casa, amando la calidez de la cabina de la camioneta.

Mi estómago y mi pecho se agitaron al ver a Jasper sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recostada en la puerta de la entrada. Alec está tirado en el piso con los brazos y las piernas bien abiertas. Pise un poco más el acelerador y apenas pude estacionar salte por la puerta de la camioneta y corrí hasta Jasper. Él se levantó antes de que yo llegara hasta él y extendía sus brazos hacia mí. Lo rodee con brazos y piernas, el me sostenía con fuerza y reía a carcajadas.

- No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe.- Dijo contra mi cuello.

- No sabes lo mucho que _yo_ te extrañe a _ti _– No quería alejarme de él. Baje los pies, pero seguimos abrazados por al menos un par de minutos más. Su cabello rubio estaba mucho más largos, le llegaba a los hombros.

Jasper era bastante guapo. Alto, cabello suave y rubio, sus labios era perfectos como, no muy llenos y no muy delgados, rosas pero no tanto como para que los demás pensaran que usaba labial; era medio musculoso, termino perfecto. Sus ojos marrón claro con un poco de verdad eran hermosos y cálidos. Sus cejas eran claras y definidas. Tenía una barba de algunos días, me encantaba.

- ¿Okay? – Pregunto y aunque no le veía la cara, sabia estaba sonriendo.

- Okay.- Respondí apretándome más a él. Si me había hecho mucha falta.

- Ustedes señoritas, busquen una habitación. Maldición, déjame entrar al baño.- Escuche decir a Alec. Me aleje de Jasper y reí.

Alec tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules. No era demasiado alto y casi nada musculoso. Su piel era bastante blanca y si no tenía camisa podías ver montones de cicatrices en su espalda, nunca supe porque las tenía. Era lindo, y cuando lo conocías bien realmente te caía bien. Le di un breve abrazo y fui a abrir la puerta.

- Espera mariposita, tengo que hacer pipí primero.- Corrí escaleras arriba y entre al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de mí. Escuche como Alec soltaba palabrotas en mi nombre desde abajo.

Después de usar el baño, lavarme la cara, cepillarme los dientes y recoger mi cabello en una cola de caballo salí del baño. Alec estaba esperando afuera y apenas la puerta se abrió entro y cerro de un portazo. Reí y fui a encontrar a Jasper.

Estaba sentado en el sofá verde claro de la sala, frente al televisor donde él y mi padre solían ver cada juego que daban. Me senté a su lado y me acurruque contra el. Jasper paso su brazo por mis hombros y se acomodó junto a mí.

- Anoche golpee a una chica en la cara.- Dije casualmente. Jasper giro su cabeza para mirarme y yo escondo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hablo mal de Harry Potter? ¿De John Green? ¿Dijo que Augustus Waters no es perfecto? – Me estaba alentando a que le contara sin insistir mucho.

- Ella hablo sobre ti, y mi puño se sintió inmediatamente atraído a su cara.- Dije intentando ser graciosa. Sabía que a Jasper todavía le afectaban las habladurías de la gente, y yo no podía soportar verlo triste.

- Y saliste a defender mi honor.- Dijo. Lo mire y estaba sonriendo. Plante un beso en su mejilla y puse mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

- Tuve que hacerlo. Fue una estúpida.

- Ah, pero el chico Cullen te entretuvo.- Dijo, queriendo saber sobre lo que pasó con Edward

Le conté cada detalle. Desde los vasos de cerveza, la charla sobre libros, las risas y lo bien que me había caído. Como le había contado sobre nosotros hace años. Le dije porque dormí en su cama y le conté sobre la habitación de Edward. Como al final me había querido besar y como lo había rechazado sutilmente.

- Muy considerado de tu parte.- Rio.- A mí me hacías sufrir y cada mañana me besabas de igual manera.

- Tu ya estabas acostumbrado.- Dije riendo con él, recordando las veces en las que despertábamos y no podía evitar besarlo.

- ¿Van a salir? – Pregunto volviendo a estar serio. Asentí.

- Se supone que iremos a comer Pizza.

- Ah, ya sabe cómo enamorarte.- Beso y mi frente y se apartó un poco.- Las cervezas están en la nevera, el chocolate en la mesa ¿Dónde están las películas?

- Me levante y tome del estante de al lado de la tele las copias de cada película de Harry Potter. Puse la primera en el reproductor y cuando encendí la tv le di inicio, cuando camine para sentarme en el sofá Alec bajaba las escaleras.

- Eso duro.- Se burló Jasper, fue a la cocina y volvió con varias latas de cerveza y montones de barras de chocolates, todas diferentes.

- Comencemos con su tarde nerd.- Dijo Alec frotándose las manos. Tomo una cerveza de la mesa de café cerca del sofá y la abrió. Se sentó en el piso.

Jasper dejo todas las latas y las barras de chocolate en la mesita y se sentó en el sofá, trayendo dos cervezas y varias barras con él para nosotros. Me senté a su lado y me acurruque junto a él. Nos abrazamos mientras Dumbledore sostenía al bebe Harry en brazos.

Cervezas, chocolate, Harry Potter y Jasper a mi lado. Era algo así como perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien. ¿Qué les parece? Es algo largo, pero quería explicar un poco como eran las cosas con Bella y Jasper. Pues bueno, gracias por sus comentarios :3 y por agregar la historia a sus favoritas. Díganme que piensan hasta ahora. Gracias por leer, Finnick les dará azucarillos a todas por ser tan geniales. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Tan obvio que es estúpido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"'_**Let´s still be friends' (Things that are never true in a break up, but you have to say)."**_

_**Lauren Leto.**_

_**Capítulo 4: **__Tan obvio que es estúpido._

Después de que Harry descubriera que Sirius era su padrino; Alec, Jasper y yo caminamos hacia la cocina. Ellos sentados en las sillas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de madera, y yo revisando el refrigerador.

Habíamos pasado un buen rato. Reímos y nos emocionamos con las películas, comimos y bebimos de las barras de chocolate y la cerveza, y cada uno fue al menos dos veces al baño. Estuve todo el tiempo abrazada a Jasper, a veces entrelazábamos nuestros dedos y dejábamos descansar las manos sobre su regazo. Me hacía falta esto, tener a Jasper así de cerca. Aun con Alec quejándose a cada minuto porque él no era un mago.

- ¿Qué quieren de comer? – Pregunte girándome hacia ellos. Jasper sonrió y Alec aplaudió enérgicamente.

- Al fin nos vas a alimentar.- Alzo un puño hacia arriba y luego se encogió de hombros.- Haz lo que quieras, solo hazme engordar.

- Lo mismo, puedes cocinar lo que quieras.- Respondió Jasper.- Hoy es viernes, ¿No tenías clases?

- Tenia.- Dije sacando un poco de carne congelada y dejándola calentar en el microondas por unos segundos.- Pero me quede dormida, y no voy a pasar el rato en biología mientras ustedes están aquí. No tenía nada importante

Saque un empaque de arroz y lo deje sobre el mostrador. Busque el sartén y todas las cosas necesarias para carne frita y arroz.

- Tu haz la ensalada.- Jasper se levantó y busco los tomates y la lechuga.

Esto era tan natural, nosotros haciendo algo tan mundano como cocinar, y se sentía genial. No que Jasper y yo fuésemos _mundanos_, Dios no, nosotros no teníamos nada de _mundis_. Alec simplemente miraba, haciendo chocar los pies con el suelo incesantemente.

- Pensé que le habías quitado ese tono.- Dijo Jasper riendo cuando escucho _Closer_ de _Nine Inch Nails, _indicando una llamada entrante en mi teléfono. Era una canción un poco perturbadora, pero me gustaba.

- Supéralo.- Dije riendo. Tenía las manos ocupadas y el teléfono estaba en la mesa con Alec.

- Dice "número desconocido". Probablemente tienes un acosador.- Alec bromeo mirando el teléfono, pero no lo contesto y la canción seguía llenando la pequeña cocina. Jasper se limpio las manos en los pantalones y tomo el teléfono de la mesa, sabía que era más por detener la canción que por responder la llamada.

- ¿Si? – Pregunto casualmente. Dejo el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro y continuo cortando tomates.- Ella esta manipulando objetos peligrosos en este momento, no puede atender. Sí, soy yo. ¿Esta noche? – Pregunto y me volví hacia él, ¿Con quién estaba hablando? ¿Esta noche, que? Alec también lo miraba con atención.- Bien, este es el trato. Nos tienes a Alec, a Bella y a mí o no tienes a ninguno.- La cara de Jasper hacia saber lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Espero unos segundos, asintiendo complacido.- Bien, esta noche. Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Cullen.- Soltó una carcajada antes de colgar.

- Tenemos una cita con Edward Cullen esta noche.- Dijo como si nada. Alec me miro y yo me encogí de hombros.- El tipo nos va a llevar a comer Pizza.

- No sé quién es Edward Cullen. Pero si hay Pizza cuenten conmigo.-

- ¿Vamos a salir con Edward? – Le pregunte volviendo hacia la cocina encendida.

- Él quería llevarte a salir solo a ti, pero le gustas tanto que nos aceptó a Alec y a mi.- Me dedico una sonrisa radiante.- Tenía que hacerlo Bells, no podía dejar que pusieras en riesgo tu virtud.

- Oh, apuesto a que la virtud de Bella está bastante rota.- Dijo Alec riendo. Lo mire con una ceja levantada.

- Alec, ¿nunca te enseñaron que no deberías molestar a la persona que te va a servir la comida? – Le pregunte inocentemente, el abrió los ojos como platos y Jasper soltó una carcajada.

- Esa es mi chica.- Dijo, todavía riendo.

Después de que Jasper y yo tuviéramos la comida lista y servida en la mesa, Él, Alec y yo hablamos como nunca. Me contaron de su vida en la universidad y yo les hable de las clases en el instituto y de cómo ahora estaba leyendo solo a Rainbow Rowel. Me contaron sobre Jane, la ex novia de Alec, que lo había dejado por un tipo de fraternidad. Reímos, comimos y bebimos jugo de naranja por más de dos horas.

- Entonces.- Comenzó Alec al terminar de hablar de la idiota de su ex.- Jasper tiene una novia.- Soltó mirándome con atención.

- ¿Qué? - Mire a Jasper con los ojos abiertos, mi cabeza llena de dudas. El miro a Alec como si lo quisiera matar, y probablemente quería. ¿Jasper tenía novia y me lo estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué?

- No es mi novia.- Dijo mirando a Alec duramente, estaba molesto.

- La chica te sigue a todos lados, a veces te cocina, estudia contigo, te acompaña a cada clase que tienes, y eso la hace llegar tarde.- Alec se encogió de hombros.- Esta en el punto de querer lavar tu ropa sucia y querer limpiar la habitación por ti si se lo pides.

- ¿De quién habla? – Pregunte mirando a Jasper, el alejo la fría mirada de Alec y me miro, directo a los ojos. Su mirada se suavizo y cerró un momento los ojos. Tomo jugo antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Kate. Esta chica… a ver, es muy hermosa. Es inteligente, está en su segundo año de economía. Nos conocimos.- Jasper rio.- En la biblioteca, y ella solamente comenzó a hablarme en cada lugar que me veía, comenzamos a comer juntos y luego ella comenzó a cocinar para ambos, estudiamos juntos también.- Jasper me miraba, esperando que le hablara. Jasper tenía 22 años, y en todo ese tiempo no tuvo una novia aparte de mí. El tipo estaba en total abstinencia (hasta lo que yo sabía) desde hacía un poco más de un año.

- ¿Te gusta? – Le pregunte. Se sentía extraño pensar en Jasper con una novia, alguien con quien quisiera pasar sus días libres en vez de venir a hasta pueblo a pasarlo en una casa metido viendo Harry Potter.

- ¿Bromeas? – Alec alzo la voz.- Estaría demente si no le gustara Kate. Es rubia, alta, cuerpo perfecto, ojos verdes y sus piernas.- Levanto las manos hacia el cielo dramáticamente.- Sus piernas son un regalo de Dios, estoy seguro de que el Señor paso días haciendo esas perfectas piernas.

Sí, mi autoestima estuvo por el piso por un momento.

- Da igual.- Contesto Jasper serio, mirando su plato de comida vacío.- Si me gusta o no, no importa, no voy a tener una relación con Kate.

- Yo creo que andas en las drogas. No es solo el hecho de que es perfecta físicamente Jasper, ¡ella lo hace todo por ti¡ incluso te ayudo a guardar ropa en el bolso para el fin de semana.- Los ojos de Alec eran soñadores, estaba segura de que si él tuviera la oportunidad con Kate la tomaría sin dudarlo.

- Así que… ¿Pasa mucho tiempo en tu habitación? – Le pregunte a Jasper alzando una ceja.

- Va algunas veces.- Respondió sin mirarme.

Me levante y apile todos los platos y vasos juntos, los lleve al fregadero y volví por los cubiertos. Los enjuague mientras los chicos tenían una pelea de miradas en la mesa.

- Te odio.- Le susurro Jasper.

- te amo.- Contesto Alec sonriendo.

Termine con los platos y los deje sobre el mostrador. Me volví a sentar.

- ¿No quieres salir con ella? – Le pregunte a Jasper. El me miro y sonrió.

- Yo creo que es gay.- Soltó Alec encogiéndose de hombros.

- No soy gay. No me van las rubias.- Contesto indiferente.

- Yo creo que no te va ninguna chica.- Le dijo Alec maliciosamente. Sabía lo que hacía, empujar a Jasper a darle una verdadera razón por la que no quiere estar con Kate.- De verdad Jasper, desde que te conocí solo has estado con Bella.

- Oh Alec cállate, solo deseas que…- Pero Alec no lo dejo terminar, se levantó bruscamente se4 la silla haciendo que la mesa tambaleara por el movimiento.

- ¡Eso es! – Grito alegre, abriendo la boca con sorpresa.- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Es bastante obvio, soy estúpido.- Se le veía feliz, como si se hubiese ganado la lotería. Jasper y yo lo miramos.

- ¿Qué es lo que es bastante obvio? – Le pregunte, lo que sea que pensara Alec no era tan obvio para mí.

- Tu amas a Bella.- Dijo señalando a Jasper con el dedo, con una sonrisa en los labios y brillante mirada. Mire a Jasper, ¿De qué iba Alec?

- Por supuesto que la amo, pensé que todos lo sabíamos.- Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido. Me encanto escuchar eso, mi corazón salto un poco, pero volví mi atención a Alec.

- No, no me refiero a que la amas como mejor amiga, porque han estado siempre juntos ni a ninguna mierda de eso.- Alec dejo de mirar a Jasper y sus ojos se volvieron a los míos. Me sentí violada por su mirada.- Él no puede estar con otras chicas porque está enamorado de ti. Tiene tanto sentido que es estúpido. Has sido su única novia, siempre habla de ti y siempre anda pensando en ti. Gasta todas sus vacaciones y fines de semanas visitándote o haciendo que lo visites.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunte mirándolos a ambos. ¿Jasper enamorado de mí?

Si, tuvimos una relación de unos cuatro años. Y aun con el viviendo en casa mi padre estuvo siempre de acuerdo. Fueron años maravillosos. Jasper era el chico que toda chica quería. Pero la universidad nos dejaba sin tiempo, y estuvimos de acuerdo en romper la cosa romántica. Por supuesto, nada cambio entre nosotros después de eso. Éramos Jasper y Bella, juntos contra el mundo.

- ¿Eres tonta? – Pregunto Alec frunciendo el ceño. Jasper me miro y luego miro a Alec, molesto.

- Hey, más respeto.- Se levantó arrastrando la silla y luego devolviéndola a su lugar. Me miro sonriendo.

- Voy a arreglarme para nuestra cita con Cullen.- Guiño un ojo y camino hacia las escaleras.- Olvida lo que dijo este imbécil. Llamare a Kate y la invitare a salir, si es lo que les preocupa. Somos amigos Bells, lo nuestro termino y lo entiendo. Estoy completamente bien con eso.

- Pues… Bien supongo. Pero, ¿Jasper? Me dirás sobre cualquier cosa que sientas, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que hablaras con Kate porque quieres, no porque te sientes presionado.- Me sentía horrible. Yo no había dejado de tener sentimientos románticos por Jasper, y eso era algo que probablemente nunca iba a dejar de tener, pero lo intentamos y nos separamos, era hora de seguir adelante.

- Vamos Bells, nos contamos todo.- Se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras.- A demás, como dijo Alec, Kate es perfecta.- Lo último lo dijo gritando.

- Yo te lo digo Bella, está loco por ti.- Dijo Alec apretando los labios y asintiendo.

- Tú cállate.

…

Después de tener pantalones de mezclilla, camisa manga larga color crema y zapatillas negras Salí de mi habitación. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba cero maquillaje. Alec y Jasper esperaban en la sala, viendo alguna repetición de un juego pasado. Ambos estaban vestidos casualmente. Pantalones, Converse negras y camisetas de diferentes tonos de azul, podías decir que iban combinados.

- Solo falta que llegue tu chico.- Dijo Alec con fastidio, probablemente tenía hambre.

- No es mi chico.- Dije sentándome entre ambos en el sofá.

- Todavía.- Jasper rio y reviso mi teléfono ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?

- Cullen está esperándonos afuera. Chico puntual.- Jasper sonrió al leer el mensaje y después guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. Se levantó y con el control remoto apago la tele.

Alec se levantó de un salto y yo fui detrás de ellos. Mire mi ropa por última vez y me pase las manos por el cabello. Me sentí tonta, nunca hacia eso, y menos por encontrarme con un chico.

- Estas perfecta.- Dijo Jasper delante de mí, mirándome sobre su hombro. La puerta estaba abierta y Alec ya estaba afuera. Era una noche cálida. Raro.

- Bien.- dije respirando profundamente.- Hagamos esto.

- Bien.- Dijo Jasper riendo.

Salí primero que él, y lo espere mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y las guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones.

Edward Cullen era la viva imagen de despreocupación. Estaba apoyado en un costado de un Volvo plateado. Pantalones, camisa blanca y chaqueta, zapatos algo formales para solo una salida a comer Pizza, aun así se veía asombroso.

- Un punto por ser puntual.- Dije Jasper levantando un pulgar hacia él. Edward ni siquiera lo miro. Sus ojos estaban sobre los míos y una sonrisa torcida estaba sobre sus labios. Quería besarlo.

- Claro.- Dijo irónicamente.- ¿Cuántos puntos debo conseguir para impresionarte? – Le pregunto a Jasper, mirándolo. Ambos nos acercamos a él, Alec ya estaba a su lado y lo saludamos con un simple movimiento de manos, no quería parecer muy entusiasmada.

- Oh Edward Cullen, tienes que enamorarla a ella, no a mi.- Dijo tiendo y besándome en la mejilla.- Voy adelante con el señorito Bella, hoy debo hacer de hermano mayor.

Y así lo hizo. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto cuando Edward abrió la puerta para mí y ya estado sentado en el auto le agradeció por ser tan caballero. Me causo tanta gracia que ni siquiera pensé en discutir o molestarme con Jasper. Me senté atrás con Alec mirando y escuchando el interrogatorio de Jasper a Edward. Le pregunto de todo, de _todo. _Cualquier cosa personal que se le pudo ocurrir, cosas de la universidad, novias pasadas, rollos pasados… Jasper estuvo muy decepcionada cuando Edward le dijo que no recordaba su tipo de sangre. Alec y yo solo reíamos viendo a Edward bajo la lupa de Jasper.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, tarde un poco pero aquí esta.

Jane19: Tu comentario me hizo infinitamente feliz, y me diste ganas de publicar unos 20 capítulos un mismo día. Me alegra mucho que te guste. De verdad. Y espero que te haya gustado este también. Besos desde Venezuela :3

A las otras chicas también gracias, son geniales, irán a cazar demonios con Jace por ser tan lindas.

¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Preguntas?

Nos leemos luego.


	6. Pizza y Jacob Black

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un amigable recuerdo de que nuestro Robert cumple años mañana/hoy JKDSGKSDBGJKSDFHGFNHBJMNDBJMNSADF,GBMNSDAFGBJ,SDFGB,MSDFNGB *-* Estoy tan orgullosa de él.

_**Daydreaming – Paramore**_

_**America – Imagine Dragons**_

_**Capítulo 5: **__Pizza y Jacob Black._

Edward nos llevó has Port Angeles, con Jasper haciendo preguntas cada cinco segundos, pero en ningún momento se inmuto ni se mostró molesto por la insistencia de mi amigo; todo lo contrario, Edward parecía feliz de compartir su vida con Jasper mientras Alec y yo escuchábamos atentamente desde el asiento trasero. Se detuvo y estaciono frente a una pequeña pizzería de aspecto antiguo, pintada de amarillo por fuera y color crema por dentro, grandes ventanales dejaban ver todo el interior del local.

- Alice me obligo a venir aquí.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rodeo el auto y abrió mi puerta mientras yo acomodaba el borde de mis pantalones. Alec ya había salido.

- Gracias.- Le dije con una sonrisa, él me sonrió devuelta antes de cerrar la puerta sin tirarla muy fuerte.

- Pensé que ibas a hacer eso por mi.- Dijo Jasper fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Te estas tomando la cosa muy en serio.- Alec negó con la cabeza mientras él y Jasper cruzaban la calle medio corriendo.

- Entones, ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? – Me pregunto Edward cuando tomo mi mano y cruzamos la calle despacio hacia el local, Jasper y Alec esperándonos en la puerta.

- Lo haces fantástico.- Le respondí sonriendo. Me sentía tonta, no podía dejar de sonreír a su lado.

Cuando los chicos abrieron la puerta, el sonido de la campana nos presentó a los que ya estaban dentro. Solo eran una pareja de mediana edad con un par de bebidas y papas fritas, y una mesa llena de chicos haciendo bastante ruido, a nadie parecía molestarle. Jasper y Alec caminaron hacia una mesa ubicada al lado de uno de esos grandes ventanales que daban hacia la calle. El mantel que cubría la mesa cuadrada era de cuadros azules y blancos.

- Buenas noches.- Dijo una rubia bonita con un delantal blanco y sosteniendo bolígrafo y libreta.- ¿Qué les sirvo esta noche?- Miro a los tres chicos antes de pasar la mirada brevemente por mí y después volvió a ellos.

- Ustedes pidan, chicos.- Le cedió la palabra a Jasper y Alec. Ambos miraron brevemente el menú, bajo la escrutadora mirada de los ojos azules de la mesera.

- Simplemente traiga tres pizzas de las más grandes que tenga con todo menos anchoas.- Jasper me miro y asentí de acuerdo.- Puedo traer dos cervezas y una Coca-Cola.- Miro a Edward.- ¿Tu que vas a beber?

- Un té helado está bien.- Edward sonrió amablemente a la mesera y vi como cambio su cuerpo de posición, tratando de parecer más atractiva para él.

- Y una ración de papa fritas.- Mire a Jasper.- Mejor dos, no quiero que después se coman las mías.

La chica asintió a todo y se fue dando una sonrisa a cada uno de los chicos, a mí ni mi miro.

- Creo que no le caí bien.- Dije cuando la chica no estuvo a la vista.

- Simplemente no eres su tipo.- Rio Jasper.- _Oye,_ sé que dijiste lo de las papas por mí.

- Obviamente.- Sonreí.

- Las pizzas son realmente grandes.- Dijo Edward mirando las cajas con los diferentes tamaños en el mostrador.

- Bella come como un camionero, estoy seguro de que va a pedir más.- Jasper me sonrió inocentemente.

- Es bueno saberlo.- Dijo Edward mirándome. Yo sonreí avergonzada.

- ¡JASPER! – Alguien grito detrás de mí. La voz me era demasiado familiar, la conocía demasiado bien como para no saber a quién pertenecida.

Jasper se levantó de un salto y se apartó un poco de la mesa, abrazando al gigante delante de él. El entusiasmo de ambos era palpable, estaban felices de encontrase. Duraron abrazados algunos segundos.

- Ustedes chicos, deben buscarse una habitación,- Bromee levantándome y caminando un par de pasos hasta ellos. Los chicos se alejaron y el moreno me miro.

- Bella Swan.- Dijo con cariño en la voz, sus ojos mirándome de arriba abajo escrutadoramente.

- Jacob Black.- Sonreí y me tire a sus brazos. El me recibió encantado, apretándome fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sus grandes músculos se contraían debajo de mí y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello.

- Ustedes.- Dijo dejándome estar parada por mi propio pie. Me acerque a Jasper y Jacob alternaba la mirada de Jazz a mí.- Son unos hijos de puta.

- Tu cabrón, también podías visitar.- Le dijo Jasper todavía sonriendo. Él estaba feliz. _Yo_ estaba feliz por ver a Jake.

- Yo no tengo auto estúpido, para ustedes es más fácil.- Dijo moviendo las manos enérgicamente.

Estaba justo como lo recordaba, solo que un poco más grande. Sus músculos habían crecido y sus dientes parecían más blancos. Su cabello estaba corto, algo a lo que todavía no me acostumbraba. Pero sus ojos seguían llenos de cariño, su sonrisa seguía estampada en su cara, sus movimientos eran enérgicos, igual que hace años. Era el mismo Jacob de mi infancia.

- Y yo solo vengo algunos fines de semana, estoy en la universidad ¿recuerdas?- Jasper alzo una ceja, invitando a Jasper a que le siguiera reprochando su alejamiento.

- Y cada vez que vienes se lo dedicas a tu adorada Bella.- Jacob rodo los ojos y Jasper rio.

- Estas celoso Black, sé que siempre me has querido. Pero no tendrá nada de este pedacito de cielo.- Jasper paso sus manos por su cuerpo, mostrándole a Jacob todo lo que no iba a tener. Solté una carcajada y Jake se dobló de la risa.

- Pendejo.- Dijo entre risas. Estaba tan metida en nuestro reencuentro que no les preste atención a Edward y Alec. Ambos nos miraban desde la mesa, observando la escena con una sonrisa.

- Jake.- Lo tome de la mano y lo acerque un poco más a nuestra mesa.- Estos son Edward y Alec. Chicos, este es Jacob.- Los presente. Se estrecharon las manos amablemente y volvieron a decir sus nombres.

- ¡Jacob! Ven aquí.- Uno de los chicos de la mesa ruidosa llamaba a Jake varias mesas más allá.

- Tus amigos solicitan tu presencia.- Le dijo Jasper sentándose en su lugar de antes. No quería que Jake se fuera, por lo que me quede parada con él.

- Exacto, ustedes son mis amigos.- Tomo una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentó al lado de Jasper. Volví a sentarme, encantada con la situación.

- ¿Cómo va el instituto? – Le pregunte a Jacob, necesitaba saber cada detalle de su vida.

Jacob estaba en el último año de instituto, igual que yo. Y a diferencia de mí, el chico luchaba por mantener notas medias. Él siempre decía que yo era un tipo de _Super Nerd._

- Lo mismo de siempre Bells.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, casi nada podía hacer que Jacob dejara de sonreír.

- Ustedes par de niños.- Dijo Jasper despectivamente.- Debería buscarme amigos de mi misma edad.

- Me tienes a mi.- Dijo Alec sin mirar a Jasper.

- Si, la mayoría del tiempo eres buen amigo.- Rio Jasper y Alec se animó más.

- ¿Tú quién eres?- Miro hacia Edward sin dejar de sonreír, solo que ahora su sonrisa era más tenue.- ¿Novio de Bella? ¿O de Jasper? – Lo último lo dijo riendo. Jasper lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro, también sonriendo. Parecían novios en primera cita.

- Solo soy su amigo.- Respondió Edward sonriendo amablemente, no tan cómodo con la situación como todos los demás.

- Ah, pero quieres algo mas con Bells.- Me sonroje y Edward miro la mesa serio. Jacob solo estaba bromeando con él, Edward claramente se lo tomaba muy en serio. Baje mi mano debajo de la mesa, donde la ocultaba el mantel apreté ligeramente la rodilla de Edward, sus ojos miraron los míos y le sonreí con firmeza. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Billy los echa de menos.- Dijo Jacob serio. Venia un tema importante.

- A mí me hacen falta todos ustedes.- Dijo Jasper nostálgicamente. Miro a Edward y a Alec, era obvio que no quería decir ese tipo de cosas delante de ellos.- Pero hay cosas que se tiene que hacer. Dile a Billy que cuando vuelva iremos y nos tiene que hacer de esas galletas de chocolate.

- Oh Dios, sí. Debemos hacer eso, justo como antes. A papa no le gustaría que dejáramos cosas como esas.- Me entraron ganas de llorar, como cuando no puedes respirar ni hablar porque sabes que te echaras a llorar hasta que ya no queden lágrimas.

- Por supuesto.- Jacob me miro con esa mirada suya, como si entendiese exactamente lo que me estaba pasando, como si el sintiera lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Tal vez así era.

- Bells.- Mire a Jasper intentando ser fuerte, por mí. Le sonreí lastimeramente, pero lo tomo como buena señal y volvió la vista a Jacob justo cuando la mesera trajo la primera pizza, era enorme.

- ¿Te quedas? – Le pregunto Jasper a Jacob, yo esperaba que se quedara, quería oír más de él y de Billy.

- Creo que iré con los chicos.- Dijo señalando la mesa ruidosa, varios chicos repetían su nombre.- Ustedes sigan con la cita de Bella.- Todos reímos, incluso Edward.

- Iremos.- Le prometió Jasper a Jacob cuando este devolvió la silla a su lugar.

- Y nos estarán esperando con mucha comida.- Le dije cuando el nudo en mi garganta de atenuó. Jacob y Jasper rieron.

- Tú solo piensas en comida.- Jacob negaba con la cabeza.

- La conoces.- Bromeo Jasper.

- Muy bien, basta de bromas sobre mi hambre.- Les dije tomando el primer trozo de pizza, Alec y Edward me siguieron.

- Me voy antes de que tenga orgasmos.- Me señalo y comenzó a caminar.- Los veo luego.

Jacob se sentó en la mesa ruidosa, y los chicos en ella gritaron más, pero no era molesto en absoluto. Estaba probando una de las pizzas más buenas que había comido en mi vida, estaba con Jasper, había visto a Jake y era una salida con Edward. Iba a disfrutar el momento.

- Edward.- Alec gimió al tragar.- Gracias.- Volvió a morder su trozo de pizza y lo trago con cara de placer.- Por traernos aquí.

- Fue un placer.- Dijo riendo fuerte por la cara y los gestos de Alec.

Jasper todavía estaba emocionado por haber visto a Jacob, lo entendía, yo también lo estaba. Lo mire y me guiño un ojo. Con ese gesto supe que todo estaba bien, que aprobaba que saliera con Edward y me hizo saber que de verdad iríamos a La Push a visitar a Jake y a Billy.

Nos comimos las tres pizzas y las dos raciones de papas fritas, no quedo absolutamente nada. Bromeamos, hablamos y discutimos sobre trivialidades. Jacob se fue antes que nosotros, nos saludó desde la puerta con la mano, sabía que si se acercaba íbamos a durar al menos una hora despidiéndonos; nos apuntó a Jasper y a mí con un dedo antes de irse, recordándonos que teníamos que visitarlo más, no lo íbamos a olvidar y no lo íbamos a dejar pasar.

Después de que Edward discutiera con los chicos por más de media hora sobre porque el debería pagar la cuenta nos fuimos del local, era seguro que iba a volver. Edward me tomo de la mano cuando cruzábamos la calla, como antes Jasper y Alec habían pasado antes que nosotros.

- Prometo que para la siguiente solo seremos tú y yo.- Le dije apretándole la mano.

Cuando llegamos al auto Jasper se sentó en el asiento de atrás, algo que me confirmaba que aceptaba a Edward. Como buen caballero Edward abrió y cerró la puerta por mí. Condujo rápido, y todo el viaje estuvimos en un cómodo silencio, Alec estaba dormido y Jasper trataba de que no se durmiera sobre él.

- Te puedes quedar esta noche, si quieres.- Le ofreció Jasper a Edward cuando lo vio bostezar. Me dejo atónita, entendí que lo aceptaba, pero nunca invitaba a nadie a casa, excepto a Alec.

- Oh no, no te preocupes.- Edward rechazo amablemente. Jasper me toco un hombro y cuando lo mire estaba asintiendo.

- Te puedes quedar.- Le dije a Edward y me miro por un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a la carretera.

- De verdad no es necesario, los voy a dejar y luego iré a casa.- Dije mirando al frente. Ya casi llegábamos a casa.

- Vamos. Estas cansado, quédate esta noche y te vas en la mañana.- Jasper siguió insistiendo. Con cada una de sus palabras me sorprendía más.

- ¿Qué? ¿Primera cita y ya quieres dormir conmigo? – Pregunto Edward sarcásticamente a Jasper, él se rio y negó con la cabeza.

- No te halagues a ti mismo, Cullen.- Dijo Jasper.- Pero de verdad, quédate. Bella y yo dormiremos juntos si te preocupa que te viole en la noche.

- No, prefiero dormir contigo.- Eso se podía interpretar de tantas maneras, y todas eran malas.

- Cullen, me matas.- Jasper rio.- Bells dormirá en la habitación de Charlie y tú y yo dormiremos en la de ella.

- Bien.- Dije estando de acuerdo.

- Genial. Pijamada de chicos.- Edward rio.

- Somos tan heterosexuales.- Comento Jasper con suficiencia. Edward solo una carcajada.

Un par de minutos más tarde Edward estaciono en el frente de mi casa, apago el auto y se bajo. Jasper y yo lo seguimos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Alec? – Pregunte, sabiendo que ninguno lo iba a querer llevar adentro.

- Él no se va a levantar ni aunque le gritemos.- Dijo Jasper suspirando. Los sabíamos perfectamente, cuando Alec dormía profundamente casi nada podía levantarlo.

- Pueden dejarlo ahí.- Edward se encogió de hombros.- Cuando se levante puede entrar a la casa.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de la cas ay esperamos a que Jasper abriera la puerta, en ese momento si hacia frio. Entramos y Jasper dejo las llaves sobre la mesa de café de la sala.

- Tu .- Señalo a Edward con la mano mientras subia las escaleras escalon por escalon.- Tu y yo tendremos una charla de hombres cuando subas, estare esperando por ti.- Lanzo un beso al aire hacia mi y se perdió cerrando suavemente la puerta de mi habitación.

- Espero que sepas que estoy pasando por todo esto por ti.- Dijo recostándose brevemente en el sofá. Sonreia, se veía tan relajado como si hubiese estado ahí montones de veces, yo esperaba que después de esta noche le quedaran ganas de volver. Le sonreí y me acerque a el, sentándome a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Charla de hombres entre Jazz y Edward xD ya veremos de que va todo eso.

Y en el próximo capitulo se explica toda la relación de Jasper y Bella con Jacob. Amo a Jake 3

Bien, supongo que nos leemos después. Gracias por leer


	7. Un buen desayuno

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos._

_-..-.-.,-,.-.-.-,-.-,.-,-.-,-.-,.-,-,.-.-.-.,_

_**I Would Do Anything for You – Foster the People**_

_**These Are the Words – James Blunt**_

_Jasper_

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado en su habitación, Bella también lo hizo. Me senté en el borde de su cama mientras ella revolvía ropa en su closet.

- ¿Puedes tratarlo bien? – Me miro y se veía avergonzada. Ridículo, no iba a arruinar las cosas entre ellos.

Amaba a Bella, demasiado. Sabía perfectamente que nuestra relación romántica estaba terminada, y había estado de acuerdo, pero no estaba muy feliz con ellos. Amaba a Bella de cada manera posible y era difícil vivir lejos de ella. Ahora tendrá que soportar estar lejos de ella mientras se va enamorando de Edward Cullen.

- Seré bueno, solo hablaremos de un par de cosas – Sabia que quería hacerme montones de preguntas, pero se contenía - . Vamos Bells, no lo alejare. Puedes dormir tranquila.

- Te quiero. Buenas noches – Sonrió alegremente y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Estar enamorado de ella y que ella amara a otro tipo iba a terminar tan mal, lo sabía. Las cosas así nunca terminan bien, alguien siempre sale lastimado. Me quite los zapatos dejándolos debajo de la cama y me recosté cómodamente. Recordé las veces en las que Bella y yo dormíamos juntos porque alguno había tenido alguna pesadilla, cuando el otro no podía dormir nos reuníamos en su habitación y nos acurrucábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos. La puerta se abrió silenciosamente y Edward entro lentamente en la habitación.

- Hey – Saludo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el lado opuesto del que estaba yo -. ¿Vamos a tener esa charla de hombres por la que quisiste que me quedara a dormir?

El me miraba esperando a que hablara. Iba a ser honesto con el chico, sobre todo.

- Si -. Me erguí y lo mire.- Espero que entiendas que Bella y yo somos amigos, que si su relación avanza no vas a ser un malcriado celoso y le vas a pedir que se separe de mí, ni siquiera un poco – Alcé un ceja, el asintió dándome a entender que lo entendía.- Somos amigos desde hace años, no vamos a cambiar como nos tratamos por ti.

- Lo entiendo. Bella me hablo un poco de ustedes y no voy a fastidiar nada entre ustedes – Al menos parecía sincero.

- Bien – Sonreí conforme -. Jacob es un antiguo amigo de nosotros, si vieras a Bella con él te darías cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiere.

- Me he dado cuenta – Comento sonriendo -. Se ve que tú también lo quieres.

- Si – Los recuerdos vinieron a mí -. El padre de Jake era el mejor amigo de Charlie, y desde que éramos pequeños nos llevaba a Bells y a mí con él a La Push. Jacob siempre estaba con nosotros, jugábamos, hablábamos de cualquier tontería, íbamos a la playa aun cuando estaba helando. Jacob no entendía porque yo siempre estaba con Bella y Charlie, pero me aceptó sin preguntar.

- Se escucha como que eran buenos amigos – Edward realmente estaba metido en lo que estaba diciendo.

- Lo somos – Corregí -. Jacob siempre quiso a Bella, no me refiero a como amiga, el la amaba, pero nos apoyó totalmente cuando nosotros decidimos estar juntos.

- ¿No lo sentían como incesto? – Pregunto Edward acotándose sin quitarse los zapatos-. Digo, por lo que he escuchado eran como hermanos, siempre estaban juntos e incluso vivieron en la misma casa y los crio el mismo padre.

- Podrías suponer eso, pero al pasar los años yo comencé a sentirme diferente, cuando dormía con ella sentía cosas distintas, cuando algún chico la miraba me molestaba como el demonio. Cuando me di cuenta fui el desgraciado más feliz del mundo, y tuvimos una buena relación. Te juro que si la lastimas te voy a dejar sin hijos – Fruncí el ceño -. Es una buena chica.

- Lo sé, y me gusta de verdad.

Comenzó a darme sueño, mis parpados se sentían cansados y la almohada se sentía demasiado cómoda. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos.

- Bien. Estoy renunciando a ella para que intente ser feliz contigo, no lo arruines – Sentí como el sueño me atrapaba. Me acomode mejor, listo para una buena noche.

- Cierto, la sigues amando y estoy seguro de que si se lo dijeras ella totalmente me dejaría de lado y se iría contigo, ¿Por qué si la amas dejas que yo intente algo? – Pregunto bastante confundido, seguí con los ojos cerrados, pero sonreí levemente.

- No quiero ser toda la felicidad de Bella, ella merece algo mucho mejor que yo.- Estoy seguro de que balbucee un poco.

- Tu, eres algo diferente – Lo sentí respirar pesadamente a mi lado -. ¿Tuvieron sexo?

- Es muy tarde para que vayas ahí – Reí girándome para quedar de espaldas a él -. No es de tu incumbencia, si ella te lo dice después es cosa suya. Deja de ser un pervertido y déjame dormir.

- Me podías haber dicho estas cosas estando en la pizzería, o me podías haber apartado cuando subíamos al auto, no había necesidad de que me quedara.

- ¿Y perderme de una noche durmiendo contigo? Ni loco - Edward rio por lo bajo.

- ¿Después me puedes contar sobre tu padre? – Las palabras salieron apresuradas y tuve que esperar un momento para procesar todo lo que había dicho.

- No necesitas saber eso – Conteste fríamente, no era algo que realmente quisiera contarle a las personas.

Lo escuche suspirar ruidosamente, pero no volvió a decir nada más. La almohada olía a Bella, como a su champú de fresas y a ese perfume de frutas que siempre usaba. Me dormí recordando como nosotros dormíamos hace años, como siempre había sabido que íbamos a estar juntos, sin importar lo que pasara. Ahora tenía esta pequeña cosa en la cabeza de que Edward podría cambiar todo eso.

…

Tocino y huevos, a eso olía cuando fui consiente de mí mismo y abrí los ojos. Edward no estaba en la cama, yo estaba revuelto entre sabanas y almohadas. Mire la hora en el reloj en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, 9:44 de la mañana y todavía seguía con sueño, pero mañana tendría que dejar Forks y me iría a Nueva York, iba a levantar mi trasero de la cama y pasar el día con Bella.

Me levante, intentado con toda mi alma no volver a la cama y fui hasta el baño, me cepille los dientes y lave mi cara. Baje las escaleras escuchando fuertes risas desde la cocina. Edward seguía aquí.

- Buenos días Garbanzito – Dijo Bella alegremente desde detrás del mostrador de la cocina. Había varios platos de vidrio delante de ella -. Supongo que mueres de hambre.

- Supones bien – Edward y Alec estaban sentados en los taburetes al lado apuesto de Bella. Sirvió Tocino, huevos y pan tostado en cada uno de los platos -. Me encanta cuando despierto y haces el desayuno así.

Camine hasta donde estaba ella y bese su frente ruidosamente, ella rio y me dio un pequeño abrazo. Alec y Edward tenían la misma ropa de anoche. Alec se veía como una basura, tenía ojeras, su cabello revuelto y su cara estaba hecha un asco.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – Dije bromeando cuando me senté a su lado. El me miro fríamente mientras atacaba su plato sin usar cubiertos.

- Cállate – Metió a su boca un trozo de huevo y volvió a hablar -, pudiste haberme llamado. Yo nunca hago eso, por muy borracho o lo que sea siempre hago que duermas en tu cama.

- Calma Campanita – Bella rio mientras mordía un trozo de tocino -, Fue idea de Edward dejarte en el auto.

Edward se encogió de hombros y espero hasta tragar lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablar.- Si estebas incomodo podías levantarte y salir del auto, no es nuestra culpa que te duela todo hoy.

- El ya no me cae nada bien – Alec se acercó a mí y me susurro al odio. Reí y me centre en Bella. Se veía alegre, su cabello estaba recogido descuidadamente en un moño alto y todavía vestía su pijama de La Guerra de las Galaxias, completamente hermosa.

- Bells – Ella me miro mientras comía distraídamente -, nos vamos mañana.

Su sonrisa se apagó enseguida. Alec se removió incomodo en su asiento y no miro al frente. Bella dejo su plato vacío en el fregadero y lo comenzó a lavar bruscamente.

- Pensé que se iban el lunes. Dijiste que se iban el lunes – No me miraba, pero podio oír lo dolida que estaba, me sentí fatal -. Jasper, hace mucho que no venias.

- Alec y yo ternemos esta prueba de economía el lunes en la mañana, ambos tenemos que estudiar. Prometo venir el próximo fin de semana – Me miro con otra sonrisa, Dios, sus cambios de humor no eran normales.

- Bien. Hoy podremos pasar todo el día juntos, veremos algunas películas y comeremos mucha comida chatarra – Sus ojos se iluminaron. Todo el plato vacío de Edward y lo lavo también. – Nuestra próxima cita puede esperar, ¿No? – Miro a Edward con una sonrisa y el asintió riendo.

Hicimos justo es, pasamos todo el día viendo películas mientras Alec dormía en el piso. Vimos un montón de películas de terror y hablamos durante todo el día sobre las cosas que no nos habíamos dicho. Edward se fue poco después del desayuno, así que tuve a Bella toda para mí. Me dijo cuanto le gustaba Edward, me conto sobre el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo y como pretendía seguir leyendo a esa fantástica escritora. Le dije que el miércoles de la semana que viene iba a salir con Kate y eso la alegro. Almorzamos varias bolsas de papas fritas con más de una docena de latas de soda, comimos varias barras de chocolate y caramelos ácidos.

- Vamos a ser tan gordos cuando estemos mayores – Comento riendo cuando termino la última película que habíamos visto, se sacudió los restos de comida de los pantalones y me tendió la mano.- Vamos a dormir, mañana limpio este desastre.

Tome su mano y me levante, mire a Alec en el piso y negué con la cabeza.- Déjalo, es su problema si vuelve a dormir mal.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras tomados de la mano. Alec se había despertado algunas veces para comer e ir al baño, pero el resto del tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Subimos y entramos en la habitación. Bella se había duchado y vuelto a poner su pijama nerd. Me quite los vaqueros y la camiseta que tenía y los deje en un rincón de la habitación, me recosté y me envolví en las sabanas. Bella se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo debajo de las sabanas, su cuerpo estaba caliente mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. La bese quedamente en la sien y cerré los ojos, era agradable dormir así, sintiendo la respiración de Bella en mi cuello, sus piernas enredadas con las mías y su cabello desparramado en la almohada.

- Te voy a extrañar un montón – Bella seguía abrazada a mí, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero se veía bien. Ya se había despedido de Alec y el taxi nos esperaba en la calle para llevarnos al aeropuerto, las maletas ya estaban guardadas y Alec ya se estaba quejando.

- Vendré el fin de semana – Bese su frente -. Déjame saber cómo te va con Cullen.

- Tu déjame saber cómo te va con Kate – Sus cejas se movieron sugestivamente, me reí ruidosamente y la volví a abrazar.

- Lo hare – La solté a regañadientes y camine hasta el taxi.

- No te vuelvas Muggle – Fue lo último que escuche de ella antes de entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta.

_**Bella**_

"_¿Hamburguesas esta noche? " _

Ese fue el primer mensaje que recibí de Edward después de que Jasper se marchara. Estaba triste por no tenerlo aquí, esto era lo que odiaba de que estudiara en Nueva York, pero lo entendía completamente y no iba a ser irracional al respecto.

Hice un pequeño baile sobre el sofá al leer el mensaje de Edward. Aparté la bolsa de papas y deje la soda sobre la mesa.

"_¡Claro! Imposible decir que no a los carbohidratos" _

Deje el libro terminado sobre el sofá y subí a mi habitación. Era tarde y me sentí pesada luego de pasar todo el día comiendo y leyendo, hice algunos de los deberes que me faltaban del instituto, sería bueno salir un rato.

Escuche el pitido de mi teléfono y vi la pantalla. Otro mensaje.

"_Oh Bells, tus palabras enamoran. Paso por ti en un par de horas."_

Reí y taclee la respuesta rápidamente.

"_¿Ansioso por hacerme engordar?"_

Espere mirando la pantalla y sonreí tontamente cuando su respuesta llego.

"Más bien ansioso por verte."

Reí tontamente y me recosté en mi cama. Edward Cullen realmente podía llegar a enamorar a cualquier chica.

-.-.-.-,-.,-,_,:_,:_,-._:;_.;_.;:.-;.,.,-.-,.-,.-m.,.-m,.m,-m,.-,.-,.;:,.-,.-,.,

Oh Dios, soy una persona horrible. Tanto que me quejaba de las chicas que no actualizaban rápido o en la fecha que decían y es justamente lo que hice. No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo prometo. Si digo que voy a actualizar un día, lo hare.

Entonces, gracias por leer. ¿Review? :3 Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, se merecen pan quemado por eso.

Por cierto, ¡Vi Divergente! (En Venezuela llega todo tarde y la vi el viernes pasado) fue sajhjfjkasghksjghksjdfghjksa lo ame. La sala estaba llena de Fangirls y todas gritamos y aplaudimos y ahh fue hermoso. Me encanto la película, totalmente estoy orgullosa de ser Iniciada.

En fin, nos leemos después. Gracias por leer.


	8. El comienzo de algo

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me pongo creativa con ellos.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-,.,-..,-..,-..,-,…-,..-,.,-..,-,..-,.-,-..,-,..,.-,.-.-,-,..-.,

"_**You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,**_

_**Love like you'll never be hurt,**_

_**Sing like there's nobody listening,**_

_**And live like it's heaven on earth."**_

_**William W. Purkey.**_

_El comienzo de algo_

_Bella_

Después de haber pasado media hora tratando de vestir apropiadamente para mi salida con Edward me sentí más que satisfecha, simples vaqueros ajustados, camiseta azul y chaqueta gruesa por encima y las siempre favorables _Vans_ rojas. Había pensado en usar el único par de zapatos altos que poseía, pero eso definitivamente no iba a ser bueno para mí y con Edward quería mostrarme tan real como pudiera. El chico me daba ganas de peinar mi cabello, pintar mis uñas y hace que quiera dejar de lucir como vagabunda; de cierto modo, creo que lo que quiero es poder verme bien con él.

Baje las escaleras dando pequeños saltos, todavía faltaba para que Edward llegara así que me deje caer en el sofá y tome un libro nuevo. Acababa de terminar _Eleanor y Park_ hace un rato, y desde hace un tiempo quería leer este libro llamado _Anna and the French Kiss, _incluso John Green lo había recomendado en su canal en _Youtube_, así que definitivamente lo iba a leer. Recosté la cabeza en el reposabrazos y cruce mis pies sobre el otro.

Creo que algo está sonando. Definitivamente algo está sonando. Aparto la mirada de la página del libro y miro a mi alrededor. El sonido apagado de una llamada de teléfono llega desde la puerta abierta de mi habitación, la puerta también está siendo golpeada por alguien desde afuera. Me levanto, aun con el libro en la mano, no dispuesta a dejarlo fuera de mi vista y abro.

- Pensé que no atenderías nunca – Edward Cullen estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, luciendo encantado de verme. Un abrigo largo cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo -. ¿Vamos?

Señalo con un gesto hacia su auto mientras me sonreía. Me debatí internamente sobre lo que hacer y eso me hizo sentir tonta, ¿Cómo iba a preferir quedarme en casa a leer el libro a salir con Edward?

Edward frunció el ceño cuando no dije nada - ¿Pasa algo?

- Solo - Comencé. Patético -… Nada. Estoy lista para irnos. Solo déjame dejar esto – Señale el libro – y déjame recoger un par de cosas.

Rápidamente camine dentro y después de mirar el número de la página lo deje sobre la mesa cerca del sofá. Cogí la chaqueta del respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina, tome las llaves de la casa y algo de dentro de la mesa de la cocina, lo metí en los bolsillos traseros y regrese con Edward.

- Listo – Edward volvió a sonreír, tomo mi mano gentilmente después de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro y mientras caminábamos hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta para mí y esperó a que estuviera bien acomodada para volverla a cerrar. Espere a que diera la vuelta y se sentara a mi lado – Alguien quiere tener suerte esta noche.

Ambos reímos en broma mientras aceleraba por la calle.- ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Lo mire sin disimulo. Sus perfectos rasgos miraban concentrado la calle delante de nosotros. – Pues, termine Eleanor y Park hace rato, y estoy totalmente en shock por el final. Me destruyo, quiero decir ¿Cómo pudieron terminar así? Y Park, mi corazón dolió por él, es tan perfecto – Vomito verbal, genial.

Edward se giró para mirarme y me sentí ruborizar, alzo una ceja divertido – Bien, Eleanor y Park. ¿Qué más? – No le fastidio en absoluto que hablara como hable.

- Pues… Comencé este libro hace como una hora o algo así. Anna y el Beso Francés, y podrías decir que es poco tiempo, pero ya estoy enamorada. Apenas leí al chico y caí totalmente – Sentí el rubor en mis mejillas mientras Edward reía alegremente.

- Háblame un poco del chico - ¿De verdad? Lo mire, pero no se estaba burlando de mí, parecía genuinamente interesado.

- Étienne St. Clair – Comencé a hablar encantada -, criado en Londres, tiene nombre Francés y nació en Estados Unidos. Tiene novia, y es de muy poca estatura, le encanta bromear, sabe montones de cosas, es algún tipo de nerd físicamente perfecto.

- Te toma poco tiempo enamorarte – Edward sonreía y cada poco se giraba para mirarme.

- De personajes ficticios puede tomar un par de capítulos, pero es jodidamente difícil que me enamore realmente. Creo que nunca voy a dejar de amar personajes ficticios.

- Estas un poco loca – Soltó una carcajada -, me gusta así.

Aw, le gusto. ¡Le gusto! Sé que no es Augustus Waters, ni Étienne St. Clair, tampoco Tobias Eaton o Jem Carstairs, pero él también me gustaba a mí. Me gustaba su cabello revoltoso, su sonrisa torcida, sus manos suaves y cálidas entre las mías. Me gustaba que me escuchara hablar sobre libros, me gustaba que no tratara de apresurar todo tratando de besarme, me gustaba como me miraba fijamente mientras hablábamos. Me gustaba todo sobre Edward Cullen.

Estiro la mano y encendió la radio a un volumen prudente. Apenas escuche las notas de la canción abrí los ojos y sonreí alegre. Edward me miro divertido cuando comencé a cantar en voz baja.

- Picture yourself in a boat on a river with tangerine trees and marmalade skies somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes – Con cada palabra el tono de mi voz iba subiedo.

Edward solo una fuerte carcajada y grito a mi lado: cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head, look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone.

Me uní a él y ambos gritamos fuertemente mientras el viento que entraba por las ventanas agitava nuestros cabellos - Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds, Lucy in the Sky with diamonds. Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies, everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers that grow so incredibly high*.

Ambos gritamos y reímos hasta que la canción termino. Paso a otra canción pero no volvimos a cantar. Mi corazón estaba desbocado dentro de mi pecho, mire a Edward que trataba de controlar su respiración. Solté una carcajada y tome su mano libre entre la mía.

Edward me llevo a un local pequeño y simple de hamburguesas y perros calientes un poco al centro de Port Angeles, no era la gran cosa, pero cuando nos sentamos y probamos la comida le di gracias al cielo y a Edward por haberme llevado ahí. Probablemente la mejor hamburguesa que había probado en mi vida. Durante la comida conversamos alegremente, me conto sobre su familia, su trabajo y de cómo su hermana lo hacía sufrir llevándolo de compras.

- No te molesta lo de la edad, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto cuando comía mi papas fritas. Lo mire y sonreí.

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que estoy saliendo con un anciano y debería estar avergonzada porque los chicos de mi instituto pensaran que es asqueroso? – Bromee llevando varias papas a mi boca y masticándolas lentamente, el rio y tomo de su soda.

- ¡Oh vamos! Solo tengo veinte y tres años – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, tienes suerte de salir conmigo.

Solté una carcajada y rodé los ojos – Edward cállate, no te va lo de chico pretencioso. Y no, no me molesta que seas algo mayor, en los libros siempre pasa eso. Hace un tiempo leí uno donde la chica era menor y luego resulta que él es su profesor y es un problema porque él se le resiste aun cuando la ama*

- ¿Cómo termino eso? – Pregunto apoyando la quijada en una mano.

- Pues, genial. Se vieron a escondidas, y lo dejaron saber cuándo ella se graduó. Se mudaron de la ciudad y el ejerció en otro instituto mientras ella iba a la universidad – Termine con las papas y me sacudí las manos en mis pantalones.

- Suena como una buena historia – Comento sonriendo.

Cuando estuvimos listos para irnos Edward pago la cuenta, rehusándose a que yo pagara la mitad, y volvimos al auto. Ninguno canto ni hablo durante todo el trayecto, pero nuestras manos siempre se mantuvieron unidas.

- ¿Cómo estas Jasper? – Pregunto cuando casi llegábamos a mi casa, lo mire y sonreí.

- Llego bien. Mañana tiene una prueba y en la noche sale con esta chica que está loca por el – Me encogí de hombros, hoy solo nos habíamos enviado un par de mensajes.

- ¿Tienes un cita? – Edward parecía genuinamente sorprendido. Estaciono frente a mi casa y apago el auto.

- Si, con una chica llamada Kate.

- Pues, genial supongo – Miro la fachada de mi casa y suspiro -. Realmente no quiero irme y dejarte aquí sola.

- Te puedes quedar esta noche – Solté torpemente. Genial, ahora me va a ver como una zorra que deja entrar a cualquier chico a casa.

- ¿No tienes clases mañana? – Pregunto medio sonriendo.

- Pues, sí. Pero tú tienes que ir al hospital, nos levantamos temprano y cada uno a sus cosas. - ¿Pero qué diablos me pasaba?

- Me gustaría quedarme.

- Entonces te quedas – Abrí la puerta y salí, cerrándola detrás de mí. Edward hizo lo mismo y me acompaño hasta la entrada de mi casa.

- A ustedes chicos les encanta que me quede aquí – Dijo riendo cuando cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y encendí las luces de la sala y la cocina.

- Me voy a dormir ya, y te sugiero que si no quieres pasar una incómoda noche en el sofá subas conmigo – Sutil manera de decir que vamos a dormir juntos.

El me siguió y entro en mi habitación sentándose en la punta de mi cama y quitándose los zapatos.

- Vuelvo en un momento- Edward asintió hacia mí y camine hasta el baño.

Lave mi cara y cepille mis dientes. Junte mi cabello en un moño alto y me puse una pijama de pantalones y camiseta. Volví a la habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

- Si no estuvieras aquí me hubiera pasando toda la noche leyendo y mañana sería un día horrible.

Él ya estaba acostado a un lado de la cama. Apague la luz y me acosté a su lado, subí las sabanas hasta mi pecho e intenté que mi corazón no fallara. Edward busco mi mano debajo de las sabanas y la tomo gentilmente.

- Me alegra estar aquí.

- Me alegra que estés aquí.

.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-._..::-:-:-_:_.-_.;_._;:_,_:,_:.-,:_,-:-,-.,:-,.-,-:_.:-.;_,-.-._,;-,:;_,

*: Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds de los Beatles, supongo que sabían eso, pero por si acaso xD

*: When Summer Ends de Isabelle Rae, es bueno. A mí me gustó mucho.

¡TADA! ¿Qué piensan? Solo actualice porque termine con unas cosas de la universidad xD lo siento por haber tardado.

Se me esta como quitando el entusiasmo con la historia, pero de verdad no quiero dejarla así, díganme que piensan y si de verdad debo seguirla, no se :s

Entonces, me despido. ¿REVIEW?

Nos leemos después


End file.
